Nocturnality
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: After being rejected and disregarded by the Titans, Raven choose to leave and never to be seen again. 8 years later, The Titans went to downfall and blamed themselves for what they did to Raven. What would happen when they meet Raven again? Only this time, she's not a half demoness they used to know.. Rated T to be safe.
1. Broken Bird

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi there! This would be my third Teen Titans crossover, so be kind with me okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Bird**

Sometimes, leaving is the best choice other than staying. Sometimes, forgetting is the best choice other than remembering. Sometimes, being alone is the best choice other than being with friends. Sometimes, vengeance is better than forgiveness. Sometimes..

_Darkness _is better than _light_.

You may think that in this story, I am the antagonist, based on the paragraph above. But, you're wrong. I am not the antagonist. I am a _victim_. I am a victim of people who I thought as my friends. My family. I am a victim of people who I thought I could trust.

I am a victim. They thought my patience is limitless. They thought because I am an empath, I would never let out my emotions. They thought I could always forgive them. They WERE wrong.

WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!

They have no idea. They didn't realize it. They hurt me. They broke me. They shunned me. They pushed me away.

They _erased _me.

I guess, I shall tell you a story. A story about how I left the Titans. How I finally erase my connection with my father. How I no longer an empath. How the Titans rejected me.

How I became.. _an immortal._

My name is Raven. Former Teen Titans. Former daughter of Trigon. Former demoness. Former friends…

..and this is my story.

* * *

It have been 4 months now after the event in Tokyo. Starfire and Robin finally became together, crimes are finally in its lower rate, Jump city is safe, and everything is back to normal. Well, except the fact that Terra is back.

It was a month ago, when Terra came knocking on the Tower door. Claimed that she finally remembered everything, the Titans welcomed her. She quickly adapted back to her normal life as a Titan. Going on shopping with Starfire, fixing T- Car with Cyborg, training with Robin, and of course.. going on a date with Beast boy.

Terra have become a distraction for the Titans. Made them ignore that the fact they have Raven. Starfire is no longer going on 'Mall of Shopping' and meditating together with Raven. Cyborg is no longer paid attention to Raven. Robin actually still acknowledge Raven though, but he became a very ruthless leader. Every days, he scheduled a very hard level training for her. His reason? So Raven could keep focused on the battlefield and also another training where Raven was _forced _to not reveal any emotions, so there will be no 'sudden explosion' around the Titans household.

And every time Raven failed on the training, Robin would hit her and yelled, "Why can't you be more like Terra?!" or "Why you have to be so weak, for a _demon_ like _you?!"_

And she couldn't fight back. Because Robin is her friend. And he was right, why can't she be stronger?

And then finally, Beast boy.

Raven would never admit this to everyone, but she have crush on a green changeling since the time when Starfire came to Earth. She always thought of how gorgeous his green eyes is. His cute little fangs. His remarkable jaded skin. Raven loves everything about him. Even his attempts to make her laugh. She always appreciate that.

But now, he's with Terra. All of his attention that once directed to Raven is now directed to Terra. Just like Robin, he always yelled to her, "Why are you keep bothering me with Terra?" or " You just ruined the fun!"

And the worst part is, he managed to yell, "I wish you were never _born, _Raven."

It hurt her. Those words from his mouth. He wish that she was never born? It was cruel. Even crueler that Trigon.

Terra, well, she's is the worst compared to the Titans. She always teased Raven. Calling her, 'witch'. She sometimes tripped Raven to fall, and blamed her for ruined her shoes. The Titans of course, defended Terra than Raven.

Every nights, when everyone were sleeping, Raven silently cried on her bedroom, wishing that the Titans being kind to her again, before she fall to deep slumber with a swollen eyes.

'Maybe Beast boy is right.' Raven thought. 'Why would I live in this world, if have no purpose?'

* * *

Unknown to her, a dark shadowy figure watches over her. He looked grim as he watched how her friend treated her cruelly. He looked sad as how Raven never fight back. He enraged of how the Titans are more cruel than any mortals that ever lived.

"_Raven. I think it is time for your.. apotheosis.." _The figure muttered.

* * *

The next morning, the Titans have to defend the city from another Cinderblock rampage. It seems that the Titans are relied more to Terra than Raven as the geomancer kept hitting the brick monstrosity with every power and techniques she knew.

Raven have to kept dodging from Terra 'accidental' attacks toward her, while Robin chided her.

"Raven! What are you doing? You must help Terra!" Robin yelled.

"I tried! But, Cinderblock's attacks are too fast! We need to.." but Raven was cut off by Robin.

"It doesn't matter! Raven, you're out from this mission."

"What? Why?" Raven gasped.

"You are a liability to the team. You're too _weak_." Robin gritted his teeth. "You're worthless _demon_. I have no idea why we have you on the first place!"

It was too hurtful for Raven now. Robin have, bluntly, yelled to her that he hated her. She looked to Beast boy, who looked agree with Robin's statement.

"Yeah, why are you on the team anyway?" Beast boy said, smirked evilly.

Tears have formed on her eyes as she decided to fly back to the Tower, while the rest of the team fight against Cinderblock.

* * *

The Titans were away to have dinner outside. Without Raven of course. Also, they didn't ask her to come with them. Definitely _not_ because they forget about her. Raven decided to use this time for her to packing. She decided to quit on the team. She planned to return back to Azarath.

While she's busy packing, she accidentally found a photo. It was taken during the time when they first formed the team. They were smiling. So did her. They were nice back then. Now.. Raven have no idea anymore. She was about to put the picture into her chest, when suddenly a mysterious voice spoke to her.

"_I hope you're not planning to keep it."_

Raven gasped. Someone was here? In the tower beside her? She looked to her surroundings. No one was here beside here.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, while she prepared her fighting stance.

"_A powerful being who cared about you." _ Suddenly a black formless darkness appeared in front of her. Raven suddenly shivered from the chilling sensation that was came from the formless figure.

"Why?" Raven asked.

The form looked to her in interest. _"Why of course, I want to adopt you. I have seen the way you defeat your own father. And I was impressed. No one could ever impressed me like that. You are powerful, but your father blood have weakened you. Your friends have treated you cruelly. Where will you go now if you don't have a place to stay?" _The figure stated.

"Azarath." Raven answered. "My homeworld."

"_But, they banished you. Remember?" _

Raven mouth gaped. How did this figure know? She never told to the Titans why she was here on Earth. The Azarathnian have banished her due to how dangerous she would be when Trigon use her as his portal to Earth.

"_I was there when you were banished. It was cruel I tell you." _The figure said.

"Who are you exactly? Why do you want to adopt me?" Raven asked, trembled.

"_Before Earth was created, I'm known as Padomay. But now, people called me, Sithis." _The figure said. His aura turned from dangerously chilled into a calmer version. _"I have watched you from the day you were born. I always want you to be my daughter. But do not worry. I have no evil intention."_

Raven looked uneasy. This 'thing' wanting her to be his daughter? And said that he is not evil? She wants to refuse his offer, but something stopped her.

'He's right' She thought. 'The Titans have been very cruel to me. My father will still trying to take over the world through me. Azarath would never welcome me back. Where would I go?' She then looked to Sithis, who was floating calmly. 'His offer. He said that there's no evil intention. What would happen if I become his daughter? Will he stay true to his words?'

After a prolong silence, Raven sighed. "Is it true? That you want to adopt me? That you will take care of me?"

If Sithis have a lips, it will formed to a sincere smile. _"Of course. My brother have agree with this. I also will cleanse you away from any connection with Trigon, so he will never influence you again. What do you say?"_

Raven's eyes widened. He will cleanse her away from Trigon's blood? This figure must be more powerful than Trigon himself, she thought.

She could imagined it. Trigon would be weak without her. And it will be fun to see him in deep pain like that. Raven always want to see Trigon suffer. And perhaps she doesn't need to see her –so called- friends anymore.

"Alright." She finally said. "I want to be your daughter."

"_Wise move." _Sithis said, appraisingly. _" Now, I want you to hold still."_

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows.

"_I'm going to purge Trigon's blood away from you. It will hurt. A lot." _Sithis then hovered his formless dark hands towards Raven's head. She quickly closed her eyes.

The process was painfully indeed. Raven have to muffled her scream as Sithis reshaped her bloods. During the process, Raven could feel her power is no longer bounded anymore. She feels.. free. Free to express her emotions.

"_It is done. I have replace his blood with my blood. Now you are finally become my daughter." _Sithis said, proudly.

Raven looked to her meditation mirror –now become an ordinary mirror. Not just her power have changed. Her appearance too as well. Her violet hair is now turned into dark midnight colored. Her purple amethyst eyes have changed into a bright violet ones. And her gray skin is now a pale ivory skin.

"_Are you ready to leave, my daughter?" _Sithis asked, as he conjured a portal to another universe. The universe where it will be a new home for Raven.

She looked back to Sithis, smiled formed on her lips as she said, "Of course, father."

It was her happiest day of her life.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Do you like it? If you do, please review!**


	2. Realization and Ignorance

**Chapter 2: Realization and Ignorance**

His plan was supposed to be perfect. Trigon's plan is _meant _to be perfect. But, why he suddenly felt weak?

His plan to claim Raven, his daughter, was supposed to be simple. All he have to do is corrupted the minds of the Titans, make them against her, which leads her to suffering. Then, when she's finally leaving the Titans, he comes to her and after several brain washing conversation, he will finally have his daughter, completely under his commands.

It was actually easy to corrupted those children's minds. Robin is _actually_ already have hatred toward Raven, all Trigon have to do is just make his hatred to be more open. Terra is also simple. Apparently, she's still angry with Raven for standing on her way with Beast boy, so Trigon put more hatred inside Terra's mind, making her more vicious toward Raven. The rest of the Titans are difficult. They don't have any feeling of angry toward Raven, Trigon have to control their minds in order to do that.

Trigon already thought everything. And all according to plan. But somehow, Raven doesn't leave to Azarath like the plan supposed to be. Somehow, she's gone under his watch? How is that possible? Did Raven somehow know about his plan, and decided to go against it? As Trigon rethink of any possible flaw on his plan, he didn't realize a white light figure appeared in front of him on his throne room.

"_I see that your plan didn't work out after all."_ The figure chuckled.

Trigon looked in front of him, a sudden anger boiled inside of him. "YOU! You must be the one who ruined my plan!"

The figure shrugged. _"I don't know which 'destructive' plan are you taking about. Would you enlighten me?"_

Trigon smashed his hand to his throne arm rest. " I was supposed to be the one to claim my daughter! But YOU! YOU TOOK HER!"

"_Since when you cared about your daughter? The last time I checked, you're the one who tried to use her as your personal portal. That's mean."_

Trigon getting more angrier. "I never care about her. I only want my daughter to rule my kingdom and surrender the Earth to me. And maybe turn her into a complete demon.. "

"_See? This is why my brother and I never likes you.."_ The figure replied. _"Yes, you are correct. It was __**us**__, who ruined your plan. My brother decided to claim Raven as his__daughter. All we have to do now is to keep you away from her and Earth."_ The figure explained, before he conjured a portal for him to leave.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY BROTHER WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME! I WILL WIN! TRIGON THE TERIBBLE ALWAYS WIN!" Trigon yelled, throwing a lava rock into the figure, which he dodged it, easily.

"_..Since your plan is not working. How about you release the Titans from your mind control? "_ The figure added, before completely vanished through the portal.

Trigon's scream could be heard through all over Hell, even on its surface.

* * *

It was Starfire, who quickly realized that Raven is no longer in the Tower. Followed by Cyborg, who realized it after he found Raven's communicator on the trash bin. The two Titans immediately reported this to the others, but Robin simply replied, "Oh. So the demon is gone now? Good. Besides, the Titans are already powerful without _her_."

Terra then added. "Yeah! Shouldn't we celebrate it? I mean, the witch is finally gone!"

Beast boy doesn't say anything though. He was shocked when he heard his girlfriend just said that. But, he couldn't judge her. He couldn't help but feels guilty.

'What have I done? Why I was so mean to Raven? It was like.. I wasn't being me back then!' He thought.

Starfire cried, uncontrollably. "Oh X'hal! I should have do 'the hanging out' with friend Raven more often! I should have not abandon her! I am a terrible friend.."

"Its' okay Star.. It's not your fault.." Cyborg comforted her. He then looked to Robin. "Rob, what's wrong with you? We lost one of our team members, and yet you reacted like she was nothing to you!"

"What do you want me to do?" Robin replied, annoyed. ".. Raven was the weakest member on the team. I was planning to kick her out, but it appear that I don't need to do that anymore." He smirked.

Cyborg frowned. "You're bastard.. I can't believe you are our leader!"

"So what?" Terra asked. "Robin's right. The Titans are better without that witch."

Starfire gasped. "I cannot believe that you just called our friend a witch!"

"I kept calling her like that before. It's not a big deal.." Terra shrugged.

"But it is a big deal!" Starfire yelled. "Boyfriend Robin, why do you hate friend Raven so much?"

"Because she's a _demon_." Robin said, like it was the most obvious fact. "Demons are evil. Which means, Raven is a bad guy. We fight the bad guys. We don't hang out with the bad guys.."

"Boy Blunder! Have you forget something? Raven is _half _demon! She have defeated her demonic father! Which means, she's a good guy!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"That's it. Anyone who disagree with me, will be kicked out from the team." Robin stated, ignoring Cyborg's statement. "..And if you try to quitting, I will put a bounty on your head!" He laughed, maniacally.

Starfire shocked. She couldn't believe how mean her boyfriend could be. But she decided not to say anything.

"Don't worry Rob! I completely agree with you!" Terra exclaimed, happily.

"How about you Star?" Robin asked to his girlfriend.

"I.. I supposed I am.." Starfire replied, sadly. 'Do not worry friend Raven! I am still supporting you!' She thought.

Cyborg raised his hands, defeated. "Fine. I agree with you.. " But the truth is, he completely disagree with Robin.

Terra nudged Beast boy to say something. "I..I agree! I mean, I'm sick and tired with all of Raven attitude and her lack of emotions!" He said, blurted. Cyborg and Starfire glared at him.

"Good. Besides, what the worst could happen to us without that demon?" Robin said, grinned evilly.

And that was the beginning of Titans's downfall.

* * *

Raven looked amazed with the scenery around her. A dark valley with moonlight shone above them. The dark trees and the dark colored grass that actually looked pretty without colors. Buildings, houses, and few towers that looked painted with shadows. It was black and colorless, but Raven enjoyed it.

"This.. this place is beautiful. What is this place?" Raven asked to Sithis.

"_This is an empty realm. No one owned it yet. So I decided to give this realm for you.. "_ He replied, softly.

Raven's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! She have her own realm? "You mean, I could do whatever I want with this place?"

"_Sure. It's yours after all. You could also name this place."_ He added.

Raven looked thoughtful for a second. She looked to her surroundings. The place almost reminded her with Nevermore, but the place is as beautiful as Azarath. Only a little gloomy.

"I shall name this realm, Evergloam.." Raven said finally.

Sithis looked confused. _"Why 'Evergloam'?"_

"It sounded the same with 'Nevermore'."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: For those who still confused of who is the figure that confronted Trigon, that's Anu. Sithis's brother.**

**Please review.**


	3. Falling

**Chapter 3: Falling**

Cyborg muttered under his breath after he heard what Robin have planned for tomorrow. Citizen of Jump City will immediately realize the absence of Raven and the press would demand the answer. So, Robin holding an official press conference tomorrow, to tell the press about what happen with Raven. What Cyborg does not like is the fact that Robin, Terra, and Beast boy will use this opportunity to tarnish Raven's reputation in front of the public. He already overheard the 'secret' conversation between those three. And he doesn't like what he heard.

"On the press tomorrow, I will tell the citizen of Jump City the 'truth' about that 'demon'.." Robin said, grinned evilly. ".. I have created some false proofs that will completely convince the press that Raven have brainwashed all of us, and completely used our 'friendship' with her as her instrument to take over the world."

Terra laughed maniacally. "That should teach that witch to never try to steal my BB again!"

"Yeah!" Beast boy said, completely forgot his guilt over Raven. In fact, it was replaced with deep hatred. "..And she will never show up in front of us ever again!"

Cyborg frowned at this, but it is good thing that he also secretly recorded the conversation…

* * *

Starfire is not in deep sadness, but more like in mourning. She couldn't believe that her friends are about to ruin Raven's reputation. Cyborg already told this to her and she does not like it all. She need someone to comfort her, but she doesn't want to be with her boyfriend right now and Starfire already considered Terra as a 'clorbag'.

And that's why Starfire was in Titans East tower, having a girl conversation with Bumblebee, Jinx and Kole.

"I'm so sorry about what happen with Raven.." Bumblebee comforted. "I never thought that the Boy Blunder is capable to do some cruel thing like that!"

"Is it true? That Robin, Terra, and Beast boy are going to lie in front of the public? That's just wrong!" Jinx commented, her eyes bright with pink flurry. "If I see Robin or Terra or Beast boy, I'm going to make sure they'll never walk again!"

"Calm down Jinx! You're not a villainess, remember?" Bumblebee said. After the pink haired Titans calmed down, Bumblebee muttered. ".. I'm still wondering about why Kid Flash likes you on the first place.."

Jinx glared at the bee themed Titans.

"How about we expose them? " Kole suggested. "I mean.. Robin wants to feed everyone with lies, right?"

Starfire sighed. "Friend Cyborg is already working on that. I just hope that Robin, Terra, and Beast boy learned their lesson after we exposed them on the conference of press tomorrow.."

Unfortunately, Starfire's hopes are not limitless.

* * *

Raven couldn't sleep. It seems like she's too powerful to sleep. Or perhaps because she have a feeling that the Titans are planning to ruin her images. Ever since she became the Daughter of Sithis, she have developed a greater senses that allow her to see on what happen on certain location she want to see, hearing and seeing everyone's thoughts, even manipulate everyone's lucks. She also able to teleport to anywhere through shadows, and manipulate darkness and shadows. Anything she could do now are no longer bonded with emotions.

Suddenly, a pair of nightingales landed on her window, and began to sing. They sing so beautiful, it makes Raven felt sleepy. When she finally asleep, Sithis appeared beside her bed and covered Raven with her blanket.

"_Good night, my daughter. I hope you like my gift to you.." _ Sithis whispered, placing a cage with two nightingales inside it- on the nightstand. Before he walked away, he muttered, _"my little nocturnal.."_

* * *

The next morning, all the Titans are finally ready for their press conference. Robin was thinking about how amazing would that be to witness Raven in deep pain. Terra was thinking about Raven lying on the ditch, with a big boulder smashed on her head. And Beast boy was thinking about Raven being forced to laugh at every jokes he makes. It would be a very sweet revenge..

Cyborg and Starfire looked anxious. Not because so many people came to this conference. They glared to the other three Titans that walked into the conference table with a haughty looks on their face.

Robin was completely expecting the crowds of people to cheered him and agree that Raven is dangerous. Thus, cause Raven's reputation to be shattered before their very eyes. But, he wasn't expect it to be otherwise…

..He wasn't expecting Batman to appear in the Titans conference.

All citizens gasped at the sudden appearance of the Gotham City very own Dark Knight. And Batman looked very.. _grim_.

"Holy Tofu! That's Batman!" Beast boy cheered. He then ran towards the Dark Knight. With a notebook and a pen. "Can I have your autograph?"

Batman immediately glared to the green changeling, causing him to dropped his notebook and pen, and quickly hid behind Terra, who also looked terrified.

"Robin.." Batman finally spoke. "What have you done?"

Robin looked terrified and confused at the same time. What does Batman mean? "W..What do you mean?"

Batman looked even more grim as he hacked the giant plasma TV that was supposed to be planned for Robin 'presentation' about 'Raven being dangerous' topic. "Don't play stupid, _Dick_. I know everything."

The giant plasma TV suddenly played a recording of Robin abused Raven on the 'training'. People of Jump City gasped. Robin's face immediately turned red of embarrassment.

Then, another video played. This time, is the conversation Robin have yesterday with Terra and Beast boy. The citizen began to glares to the three said Titans.

After the video is over, Batman walked to the podium and slapped Robin in front of the public. " You're disgust me. You called yourself a hero?" After saying that, Batman walked away from the podium. He glanced a little to Cyborg, before he heads back to the Batcopter.

Last night, Cyborg have contacted Batman about Raven's disappearance and Robin's little plan to ruin her reputation. The Dark Night was grateful that Cyborg have contacted him and regretted about why he trained Robin to be like him on the first place.

The next morning, the local news reported about many people of the Jump City demonstrate in front of the Tower, Bruce Wayne sudden action to cut down his funds from Teen titans, many Raven's fans expressed their condolences over their favorite Titan, Cyborg and Starfire decision to quit from the Titans –which many of their fans agreed with their decision, because of how corrupted the Titans have become and they don't want their favorite Titans to be another victims like Raven-, and many fans of Terra and Beast boy turned into Terra and Beast boy bashers.

* * *

Raven couldn't believe of what she just seen. Sithis have shown her of what happened after she left the Titans. She couldn't believe that the Titans would fall that hard. But, she was happy with Cyborg and Starfire's decisions to quit from the team.

She placed both her hands into her face, crying. She couldn't believe that the Titans will be ruined like that, just like the one Starfire saw on the future. Her tears fell into her blue cloak. Yes, Raven is no longer wear her usual black leotard, instead she wore a blue cloaked robe that covered most of her body.

And why did I bother to type that? ***fourth wall shattered***

"Father.. I can't believe it.." Raven muttered. "I'm sad that my friends are no longer the one I know from the beginning, but.."

"_But what, Raven?" _Sithis asked, softly.

"..at the same time, I felt very happy to see them fall.. Is something wrong with me?" Raven said, feeling unwell.

"_Nothing is wrong, Raven. That's nothing wrong with seeing a vengeance worked perfectly.. I know you feel guilty about it, but at least some of your friends who were more.. caring to you didn't join them to fall.."_ Sithis replied. _"And the next few days, you will learn that what I said to you are completely true."_

Raven smiled a little. "Thank you, father. But, there is also something I want to ask you.."

Sithis nodded then gestured her to continue.

"I don't want everyone to know me as Raven.." She said. "That name is nothing but a painful reminder to me.."

"_Then, what do you want everyone to call you?" _

Raven smiled, darkly before replied. "I want to be called… Nocturnal.."

And thus, Raven is now 'dead' and Nocturnal was 'born'.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's chapter 3! Feel free to review! Next chapter will be a time skip!**


	4. Eight Years Later

**Chapter 4: Eight Years Later**

It's already been eight years. Eight years after Raven disappearance. Eight years after the Teen Titans disbanded. Eight years after they're gone to their separate ways. And eight years of sorrow.

Starfire, who now known as Kori Anders, decided to move away from Jump city to live in Coast city. She had quit her superhero career and decided to work in a flower shop as a cash register. She seems to be very happy with her job as she always looked cheerful on every of her shift. But behind of her cheerful and bubbly attitude, she always felt sorrow and deep misery. As she still feels guilty of what happen with her best friend, Raven.

Cyborg, also known as Victor Stone, return back to Metropolis city. He decided to work with his father on the STAR lab, where he eventually became a successful scientist, making his father proud. But despite with all the money and the resources he got, he still feel sad. Deep inside of his human heart, he still feel regret of what happened with his 'adopted' little sister, Raven.

Robin, finally took the name Nightwing, moved to Blüdhaven. He decided to go as a solo masked vigilant while worked as cop on daytime. Unfortunately, no one seems to take him seriously. He even always got himself tricked by the criminals. And the cops always laughed at him. Despite with all the misfortunes he got, he still didn't feel regret of what he did to Raven. In fact, he decided to kill her if she dared to show her face in front him. Yes, Nightwing decided to blame her for what happened to him.

Beast boy and Terra, also known as Garfield Logan and Tara Markov finally worked on the travelling circus. With Beast boy's shape shifting ability and Terra's geo bending skill, they become one of the circus performer. Or should I say, circus _clown_. Beast boy became an obese balding green man like the one Starfire seen in the future and Terra became a very paranoid woman. Every day, she always looked to her surroundings, feared that Raven may appear and steal Beast boy away from her.

If only they treat Raven kindly, none of this would happen..

* * *

It may be eight years on Earth, but on Oblivion is already three to four millennia had passed. Raven, now more known as Nocturnal, became one of the Daedric Princes. Every days, her power grew more stronger and eventually surpassed Trigon's. With the power she have, the help from another Princes, and Sithis, she finally killed Trigon. Thus, severed her final bond with him and the Hell is now ruled by Sithis.

Even though she's freed from Trigon's influence, she still feel sad of what happened with the Titans after she left. Sithis have shown her everything. Cyborg and Starfire missed her dearly, Robin is obsessed to kill her, Beast boy became too lazy and too dense to fight crimes, and Terra is no longer sane- or so Nocturnal thought. Every day, she contemplated on a plan of reunite with her friends once again. But, she found nothing. She decided to keep this away from her mind and focus more on tending her realm and her followers. But, the memory still haunts her.

"Nocturnal." Sithis said one day. "You have been more resentful this days. Tell me, what's bothering you?" He was in Evergloam, visiting her like a father does to his daughter.

Nocturnal looked sorrow. "Father, I have missed my old friends. I feel sad of what happened with them. They no longer the Titans I used to remember. I want to visit them, but I don't know how." She said, sadly.

Sithis's smiled softly. "Earth and Mundus are a different universes to each other and have a very far distances too. But do not fret, I will give you my ability to travel to Earth."

Nocturnal's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She finally can visit her friends. "Father. I.. I.. don't know what to say.."

"You don't need to say anything. I am proud that you still remembers your old friends despite how they treated you. If only the Aedras are more like you…" Sithis said, looked grim. His brother's creations, Aedra or what mortal called Divines, are far too arrogant to help Anu and Sithis. They even spat him! "And I hope you already have your own disguise while you on Earth.." He advices.

* * *

It was Monday morning on Coast city. Kori sighed heavily as she saw two young girl played rope skipping on the park across the flower shop, where she was working. She really do miss her best friend. She missed going to the 'Mall of Shopping' with her, having a girl talk, meditating, and much more. Kori have prayed to the gods from her Tamaranian religion, wished that Raven would return and forgive them, but it never happen.

Kori used to love Robin-now Nightwing. But, her loves to him have withered after she learned that Nightwing was obsessed with killing Raven. He decided to broke up with her, only because she's defended Raven. Without Nightwing realized it, he had just leave a very deep scar for Starfire.

Kori heard the bell on her shop rang. Another customer, she thought. She usually greeted her customers, but she decided not to. She wasn't in the mood to do that.

A woman in the black hooded jacket and black jeans, approached her. Kori, still did not face her customer, just simply said. "I'm sorry. But I'm on my recess. Come back again any.." But, she was immediately cut off by the black hooded woman in front of her.

"Starfire? Don't you recognized me?" The woman asked, lowered her hood. Kori looked to face her and gasped on the familiarity on her face. Even though her eyes and hair are different, Kori still able to recognized her lost friend.

"Friend Raven? Is that.. really you?"


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

"Friend Raven? Is that.. really you?" Kori asked, disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Here she was, standing in front of her is her long lost friend.

The woman in front of her then replied. "Star. It's really me. Raven. Yes, I looked different now and-" She was cut off by a sudden bone crushing hug from her alien friend, Starfire. Or Kori now.

"RAVEN! It is wonderful to see you again!" Kori exclaimed, whilst hugging. Raven may feel 'tortured' with Starfire infamous hug, but Nocturnal didn't feel hurt. Somehow, Starfire's hug feels like an ordinary hug from her standard.

Nocturnal looked to their surroundings, make sure that no one watching them or she will get embarrassed from Starfire sudden hug. "Star? You can let me go now."

"Please. Call me Kori now. It is my Earth identity." Kori replied, but finally released her friend. "Oh, how I have waited to see you again! I shall call friend Victor about this wondrous news! And perhaps I should prepare the 'Pudding of Happiness' and-"

Kori kept babbling and jumping around on her store. If it wasn't for Nocturnal's power, none of those poor potted flowers would ever survive from a Tamaranian hyperactive-ness. But, she didn't want to stop Kori from her cheerful moments. Because that would be rude.

And suddenly, Kori felt sad again. "If.. if only our friends did not.." She silenced.

Nocturnal quickly caught of what Kori trying to say. "..The Titans. What happened with them now?"

Kori eyed to her sadly. "Robin, now Nightwing did the 'breaking up' with me.." And then, she cried. "Nightwing wants to kill you, so do with Beast boy and Terra.."

On her mind, Nocturnal laughed at the Boy Blunder stupidity. If only he knows that she's technically a _god_. How wonderful would that be, if she cursed Nightwing with all of her fellow Daedric Princes. Maybe turned him into a fat bird wasn't such a bad idea after all. Or sacrifice him to her new father, Sithis. But, when she heard that Nightwing himself dumped Starfire, she couldn't help but feels sad to Starfire.

"I.. I'm so sorry, Kori.." Nocturnal comforted. "If only I was there, maybe I could teleport him to other dimension for hurting you.." '_Or cut off his balls.'_

Kori sobbed, but still able to smile. ".. It is alright. But now, I am no longer sad. Because now I reunite with you again!"

'_That's the Starfire I knew. Always find something positive on everything.'_ Nocturnal thought. _'If only I could be that positive' _"Did someone or a few people, other than you miss me?" She asked.

"It is! Cyborg missed you. And everyone on the Titans network truly missed you. Perhaps, you want to visit them all?" Kori offered, happily.

Nocturnal nodded.

* * *

Victor Stone's apartment is located a few blocks away from Daily Planet. Perhaps, he was the most successful from the other Titans. As he is now more wealthier than Nightwing.

There's a rumor about Bruce Wayne had just erase Richard Grayson's name from the list of inheritance. Nobody knows whether the rumor is true or not. Victor thought that the rumor is true, when he heard about Nightwing have to steal some food from a blind hobo to sated his hunger. He feel disgusted with his former leader now.

Victor was tinkered his T- Car when his apartment doorbell rang. He placed his equipment back to the tool box and walked to the door. He knows that sometimes, Kori went to visit him. So, when he found Kori standing outside from his door, it did not surprise him.

"Hey Star! What brings you here?" Victor greeted. Surprised him, Kori immediately flew and hug him.

"Cyborg! I have found our friend again!" Kori exclaimed. Victor raised his eyebrows of what Kori had just said. He realized that there's a woman in a black jacket, standing besides Starfire. He sighed.

"Star, I know how sad you are when Rae's gone. But, I'm happy you found a new friend, who may almost looked like Raven, but she's not-" Kori suddenly cut him off.

"CYBORG! Do not you dare that you did not recognize our friend, Raven!" Kori yelled.

"Seriously Cy? You don't remember the one who always loved your cooking? I still thought your waffles are more delicious than Beast boy's tofu." The black hooded woman said, sarcastically. Her sentences reminded Victor of what Raven would say.

"HOLY SHIZZLE! RAVEN! IT IS YOU!" Victor exclaimed, then proceed to hug her. "Wow, Rae. Did you just dyed your hair or something? Coz, I completely did not recognize you!"

Nocturnal smiled. "I think I did.."

The truth is, her new looks is the result from her Daedra blood. Courtesy from Sithis.

* * *

"So Raven? What happened with you? And where were you?" Victor asked, while putting a tray with three cups of tea on it. Kori decided to sit next to Nocturnal, as she missed her the most.

"Yes, my friend. Did you go back to your home world? " Kori asked, while poured some mustard on her tea.

Nocturnal shook her head. "A lot of things happen to me. I was actually planned to return back to Azarath. And the next thing I know.. I found a new _father_ for me.." She sipped her tea.

"A new father? What do you mean, Rae?" Victor asked, raised his human eyebrow.

"I've got adopted." She replied shortly. "He gave me everything. He was even more _caring_ than my own biological father. He.. helped me killed Trigon."

Kori gasped and Victor just stared at Nocturnal in disbelief. It was him who speak first. ".. I thought we already killed your father!"

"He was only _defeated_ not killed." Nocturnal corrected.

"So.. are you sure that your _new _father is more kinder that Trigon?" Victor asked again.

"If he's not kind, I may not be here with guys again." She replied, silenced both Kori and Victor again.

"That is actually make sense." Kori said. "If only Nightwing, Beast boy, and Terra did not hate you, we could be together once again.."

"Yeah, I mean the Boy Blunder is gone nuts! He said that he wants to kill you!" Victor piped up. "Speaking of nuts, Terra have finally got sent to Mental Institution. BB said something about her paranoia is getting the better of her. And the Grass Stain is looked more and more like the one Star seen on the future. You should be careful when you visiting Blüdhaven. It's Nightwing's turf. "

Nocturnal smirked. "Don't worry about me. I can take care myself. And besides-" She sipped her tea once again. "-on my universe, people tends to worship me."


End file.
